FV115: Spirits
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager comes across a planet that's been deserted for centuries, the mystery is solved when Tani and a few others get possessed by an alien entity


Spirits

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager comes across a planet that's been deserted for centuries, the mystery is solved when Tani and a few others get possessed by an alien entity.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
Sunday the 11th March 2001

**Edited**  
1st April 2004

**Episode Based In**  
October 2375 (mid season 6)

**Holodeck 2:**  
Triah, Jessie and James were all standing inside the hologrid, bored to tears.

"I'm bored, Jess, what can we do?" James muttered.

"Stop complaining," Jessie muttered.

"Why don't we train our Game Creatures things. There's a program that's based in a stadium," Triah said.

"Okay then. Computer load program, Stadium Beta 2," Jessie said. James and Triah stared at her oddly. "I've been in this program before." The hologrid changed to a small stadium.

"So, who battles who?" Triah asked.

"I want to battle," James said.

"Okay you can battle your big worm with my Togeta," Triah said.

"That little bug wont stand a chance," Jessie laughed.

"Kobra's not a big worm," James grumbled.

Triah held out the Creature Ball, "your small talk will cost you big time, Togeta go!" She threw it.

James did the same,"Kobra, whatever." Togeta and the Arbok named Kobra appeared.

"Togeta, fly attack!" Triah yelled. Togeta flew into the air and it dived for Kobra.

"Kobra, dig underground to get away," James ordered. Kobra crashed into the ground, and it disappeared. There was a gaping hole. Togeta nearly crashed into the ground. Kobra re-emerged from the ground. "Kobra, Acid," James said. Kobra opened it's mouth.

"Quick, Togeta, use Swift," Triah said. Togeta flew up and it spread it's wings. A large group of small star shapes emerged from it's wings. They blocked out Kobra's attack.

"Kobra, Body Slam it," James commanded. Kobra charged for Togeta. It slammed it's body against it. Togeta was too weak and it fell to the ground. It stood back up but it didn't have the strength to fly away.

"Togeta, are you okay?" Triah asked. She held the ball out and Togeta returned to it. "You did great, rest now," Triah muttered to her Pokéball.

The Holodeck doors opened. Morgan and Tani walked up to the others.

"Hi James, have you seen Craig?" Morgan asked.

"No," James replied.

"Who are you again?" Jessie asked.

"Morgan, she's Tani Henderson," Morgan replied.

"Henderson, that sounds a lot like Triah's surname," Jessie said.

"Hey, I haven't noticed that before. Triah Anderson and Tani Henderson," Morgan muttered.

"I think the writers have made a bit of a mistake," Triah muttered.

"Writers?" Tani asked.

"Yeah, they created this dimension and all five of us as well. Didn't you know?" Triah said.

"No," Morgan and Tani said.

"It's quite hard to explain. There are three writers, Marill, Firera & Raichu. They made up Fifth Voyager, they write episodes and in each one they always come in. Like in the last episode Firera dressed up as that girl with the pram, remember," James said.

"She was a writer? How can she visit Voyager? And how can she be a Games Slayer?" Morgan asked.

"I don't even know what that is," Triah muttered.

"You've got Game Creatures from the Y'Jeti Power and you don't know what Game Slayers are," Morgan said in disbelief. Jessie and Triah had blank expressions on their faces. James just collapsed in Pokémon style.

"What's up with him?" Tani asked.

"Nobody will tell me what they are," James grumbled.

"Oh yeah," Morgan said. She pointed at Kobra. "You see that. That's an Arbok, it's part of the Y'Jeti Power, there are only thirty different kinds in that Power. They are the Power that dominates the Delta Quadrant."

Tani pulled out four of her own Creature balls. She threw them to the ground. Two star shaped things emerged, one was larger. A large white fish emerged too. The last thing to emerge was a small cute egg shaped creature. It looked like a baby.

"Stari, Stara & Golda are from the N'Terian Power, there are about thirty two Creatures in that Power. They dominate the Beta Quadrant," Tani explained. She pointed at the egg shaped one. "Togee comes from the Q'Rean Power, it dominates a quadrant in the neighbouring galaxy."

Morgan brought out four of her own. She threw two of them. Tom's Chikorita and B'Elanna's Charizard came out.

"These Creatures that Tom and B'Elanna gave me are part of the Y'Jeti Power," Morgan said. She dropped the other two balls. Her Azumarill came out and a Pikachu came out afterwards. "Pika is from the L'Ura Power. That power dominates the Alpha Quadrant. Azzua is from the S'Tara Power. That power dominates a quadrant in the neighbouring galaxy," Morgan said.

"There are eight known Powers in the two galaxies. Each Power has two shrines that are heavily guarded, only the creatures part of the power can survive. We only know two in the Delta Quadrant, Phados Two and Lireanea Prime," Tani said.

"When are we getting to the Slayer part?" James asked.

"Now. Right, the main shrine that's in the neighbouring galaxy has the power to transport people and Creatures to different places in the two galaxies. These transport things are what we call Game Cubes. If they land on you, you get transported inside a simulation. A group of people called Game Slayers battle virtual opponents to gain freedom from the cube. If the Slayers lose everyone inside the game gets transported to another place. If you win, everyone gets dropped off where they were originally," Morgan said.

"Game Slayers sometimes use the Creatures from all eight Powers to battle. If a Game Cube is about to land on a planet Slayers have to go inside the Game to protect them," Tani said.

"Got it?" Morgan asked. The others still had blank expressions on their faces. "I take that as a yes then," Morgan muttered.

"Why don't we just say we battle these creatures to win a Game Cube and if we lose we get dropped off somewhere else," Tani said.

"We get it, but it's just a wonder how Voyager doesn't know about this," Jessie said.

"It's a secret thing," Morgan said. Craig walked into the Holodeck. "Oh there you are Craig, I was looking for you," Morgan said. The pair started talking amongst themselves.

"So, who are you two then?" Tani asked.

"I'm Jessie and he's James," Jessie replied.

"Do you always hang out with girls?" Tani asked.

"Yeah if you call Craig a girl," James said. Jessie and Triah laughed. Craig hadn't heard what he said.

"You're funny James," Tani giggled in a silly way. Craig turned around.

"Were you talking about me?" Craig asked.

"Yep," Triah said.

"Okay," Craig said as he turned back around. He turned again. "Wait a minute, are you insulting my intelligence," Craig asked. Everyone thought about that for a few minutes.

"No," they all said.

"Okay.. wait a minute, why did it take you so long to say no?" Craig asked. Everyone thought for a few more minutes.

"No reason," everyone said.

"Okay.. wait a minute, are you humouring me?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Okay.. wait a minute, that's bad!" Craig snapped.

"Oh shut up!" Tani groaned

"Okey dokey," Craig said and he continued talking to Morgan.

"As I was about to say, I was wondering if we could meet up sometime, James, and we can get to know each other," Tani said.

"Uhoh," Jessie muttered. It was too late, James was inching his way behind her. Tani just laughed.

"He's just sooo funny," she giggled.

"Oh, here we go again," Morgan groaned.

"What?" Triah asked.

"She's always like that when she has a crush," Morgan said.

"I knew it, she has a crush on me," Craig said. Tani pulled his ear and he started squealing.

"Not you, you dimwit," Morgan muttered.

Tani let go of Craig's ear. "So, what's your answer?"

"What do you think?" Jessie asked as she looked behind her.

"He's not scared of me, is he?" Tani asked. James stepped back out from behind Jessie.

"No, I'm not," he replied quickly.

"So, will you?" Tani asked.

"No," James said quickly.

"Oh pleeeaaasee!" Tani squealed.

"He said no," Jessie said.

"Oh damn," Tani muttered.

_**Captains Log Stardate 5????.?: Voyager is stopping by a planet that has been abandoned for three centuries. Seven & B'Elanna will be leading an away team.**_

**The Mess Hall:**  
Tani, Triah, Naomi, James and Jessie were sitting at the table near the viewport. Morgan was sitting at the neighbouring table with Kiara pleading in front of her.

"Oh please, Morgan!" Kiara moaned.

"No!" Morgan muttered.

"Pretty please?" Kiara moaned.

"No!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I'll give you some Cherry Coke," Kiara said.

"What's that? It sounds familiar," Morgan asked.

"It's a drink, it's made of cherry and coke," Kiara said.

"Well okay, I'll do it.. er what was it you wanted me to do again?" Morgan asked. Kiara groaned along with everyone else at the table.

"She wants you to babysit her tonight so Tuvok doesn't have to," Tani said.

"Oh yeah, what happened to Craig?" Morgan asked.

"He said he was busy," Naomi said.

"Too busy drooling over girls more like it," Triah muttered.

"Is he always like that, it's sickening," Tani asked.

"Yeah, I think he's spent more time drooling over Morgan though," Triah replied.

"She's only been aboard two weeks," Jessie said.

"I've never seen him drool, he just stares too much," Morgan said.

"Saying that he drools is just an expression," Tani said.

Tuvok walked into the room and he walked up to the table. "Kiara, are you ready to go now?"

"Oh please god no!" Kiara moaned.

"She means yes," Morgan said.

"Oh c'mon, Morgan, you said you'd babysit," Naomi muttered.

"Oh fine," Morgan muttered.

"Very well, now I have more time to meditate in my holodeck program," Tuvok said. Tom and Harry walked over.

"And which one is that?" Tom asked.

"Just curious, sir," Harry muttered.

"I'm not telling you," Tuvok said.

"But sir, we didn't put rabbits in your temple," Tom exclaimed.

"I don't believe you Mr Paris," Tuvok said and he walked away.

Tom and Harry sulked and they decided to go and bug the Captain and Chakotay instead. James, Jessie and Kiara grinned evilly.

"What?" Tani asked.

"We put the rabbits in, they were killer ones," James said. Jessie and Kiara laughed mock evilly.

"This ship is a lot more fun than my mum's ship," Tani muttered.

"How do you know, you were only a baby," Morgan asked.

"Exactly, being a baby is extremely boring, at least I got free food, the privilege of sleeping all day and best of all, annoying the hell out of everyone just by crying. Oh, I wish I was a baby again," Tani muttered. Everyone ignored her.

"Speaking of fun, the planet we're orbiting is abandoned, we may find dead rotting bodies down there," Morgan said. Kiara and Naomi laughed but James and Jessie looked a little horrified.

"Dead?" Jessie muttered.

"Rotting?" James muttered.

"What's up with them?" Tani asked.

"They're obviously wimps, anyway lets go down to the planet, we're allowed," Morgan said.

"What about the twosome?" Triah asked.

"Just drag them kicking and screaming if you have to," Morgan muttered.

**Meanwhile on the Bridge:**  
Tom and Harry were at their stations doing a very good job.. of bugging the Captain and Chakotay.

"Captain, are we nearly there yet?" Harry asked.

"No, we're orbiting a planet right now," Kathryn muttered.

"Oh Chakotay!" Tom called from his console. Chakotay groaned.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"I forgot," Tom muttered.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Harry asked.

"No!" Kathryn yelled.

"But I gotta go!" Harry moaned.

"Oh, Chakotay!" Tom called.

"What!" Chakotay yelled.

"Nothing," Tom muttered.

"What do you mean by you've gotta go?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"I gotta go to the loo!" Harry moaned.

"Tough, you should of gone before your duty shift," Kathryn said angrily.

"Oh Chakotay!" Tom called.

"What!" Chakotay yelled angrily.

"I've gotta go to the loo too," Tom muttered.

"Tough," Chakotay said angrily. Seven and B'Elanna walked onto the Bridge.

"Captain?" B'Elanna asked.

Kathryn stood up and she faced the pair, "report."

"Oh Seven!" Tom called.

"What?" Seven said.

"Just ignore him, Seven," Kathryn said.

"Don't worry I'll beat him up later. Anyway, the planet is indeed uninhabited but there is a lot of building decay and few food resources," B'Elanna said.

"So why did we stop here in the first place?" Chakotay asked.

"No idea, the writers couldn't think up anything new to get us to this planet," Kathryn replied.

"Maybe a mysterious distress call could of lured us here," B'Elanna said.

_"Why didn't we think of that?" Raichu's voice asked._

_"Oh, it's WE now is it, that part of the story was your part to write," Marill's voice said._

_"No it wasn't," Raichu's voice whispered._

_"Huh?" Marill's voice muttered._

_"Nothing."_

"I suggest we should scan underground, there maybe dilithium or deuterium deposits," Seven said.

"Good idea, do it," Kathryn said.

"Oh, Morgan and a few others have requested to go down," B'Elanna said.

"Why?" Chakotay asked.

"She said just for a breath of fresh air," B'Elanna said.

"Okay, tell her she can go providing that she'll be careful," Kathryn said.

"Right," B'Elanna said. She and Seven left the Bridge.

"Oh Chakotay!" Tom called.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked.

"No, just push the pretty buttons why don't you?" Kathryn said.

"Okeydokey!" Harry giggled and he continued to work at his console.

"Oh Janeway!" Tom called.

"SHUT UP!" Kathryn yelled.

"Okeydokey," Tom said quietly.

James and Jessie ran onto the Bridge giggling like little kids.

"What are you two on?" Tom asked.

"We've just hooked the Doc to a clapper," Jessie giggled. Everyone had a blank expression on their faces.

"You know a clapper. Taylor to Sickbay," James said. Jessie clapped her hands twice.

_"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."_

Jessie clapped again. They both giggled and James started clapping his hands too much.

_"Please... stop... doing... that... you... little... son...of... a... b"_

"No James, Jessie bad!" Chakotay snapped like a parent.

Both of them pouted. "We just wanted to have a little fun," Jessie muttered. She rubbed her nose, just for the hell of it she wiped her hand on Harry's arm.

Neelix walked onto the Bridge. He wiped a hankie on Harry's arm and he started to walk back out.

"You know I could make a wonderful pasta sauce out of that!" Neelix said in a hyper way as he walked into the turbolift. Tom and Harry tried to hold back the vomit.

"Janeway to Sickbay, are you okay?" Kathryn asked.

_"Yes captain, please inform Mr Taylor & Miss Rex that their next physicals will be very painful!"_

"Whatever," Kathryn muttered.

"When is their next physicals? I wanna watch!" Tom said also in a hyper way.

Jessie shot him a glare that could freeze lava. Kathryn groaned, "what is everyone on today?"

_"How about now!"_

Jessie and James beamed away. Tom jumped out of his chair and he ran out of the room dragging Harry with him.

"But I wanna play with the pretty buttons!" Harry squealed.

"You do that all the time!" Tom yelled.

**Sickbay:**  
"Oh crap! How did we get here?" Jessie panicked. The Doctor came over to them holding a strange scalpel thingamajig.

Jessie and James tried to run out but the door was sealed. They could here Tom trying to get into the room.

"Now let me test my new photon scalpel," the Doctor said. He activated it and it blew a hole through the biobed.

"Wait just a f minute! That crazy b isn't coming near me with that f thing!" James yelled.

"Er, keep it down, even Kiara and Naomi will be able to hear you from here," the Doctor said.

"Oh f the little brats. We're f out of this f place!" Jessie panicked.

"That's not possible, the doors are sealed," the Doctor said.

"Not for long," Jessie said and she clapped her hands.

"Oh cra..."

The photon scalpel fell on the floor, James picked it up and he looked at it. "Can I play with the buttons, Jess?"

"Okay, just this once," Jessie said. James pressed a button and a hole appeared in the door. Jessie clapped her hands in delight.

"...ap!" the Doctor said.

"Uhoh, quick, run!" Jessie yelled. She and James sped out of the room as fast as they could. Near the burning hole in the door, Tom and Harry lay on the floor with black faces.

"That's what you get for spying behind the door," the Doctor muttered and he dragged the pair inside Sickbay to be treated.

**On the planet:**  
B'Elanna, Seven, Morgan, Tani, Triah, Kiara & Naomi dematerialised in what used to be a town centre. The was decaying buildings everywhere. All of the buildings were in 21st century England style.

"Okay guys, spread out, scan for any signs of dilithium or deuterium deposits," B'Elanna said. B'Elanna and Seven went off together towards the walls of the city. Triah took Kiara and Naomi near the city centre. Morgan, Craig and Tani headed towards a tall building.

Tani pushed a door open. It was extremely dark inside. There was a strange breeze emanating from the next room.

Morgan and Craig followed Tani inside. Tani followed the strange breeze into the other room. The room was a little lighter than the last one, there were several windows on the west wall.

The cupboard in the corner of the room creaked. She walked towards it. She peered inside.

"Tani, where did you go?" Morgan called from the other room. She walked into the next room. She ran towards the cupboard, Tani was lying unconscious on the floor. "Craig! She's in here!"

Craig ran into the room as Morgan kneeled down beside Tani. "Morgan to Voyager, three to beam directly to Sickbay."

**Sickbay:**  
Kathryn and Tuvok walked into the room. The Doctor was hovering near Tani's bio bed with a tricorder in his hand. Morgan and Craig were standing near by.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"We went inside this old building. One moment Tani was there the other she was not. I went into the next room and I found her unconscious near a cupboard," Morgan said.

"She appears to be in a comatose. I cannot wake her," the Doctor said.

"Janeway to B'Elanna."

_"Yes Captain?"_

"Have you found anything down there?" Kathryn asked.

_"No Captain, there is no signs of dilithium or deuterium deposits."_

"Is the rest of your away team okay?" The Doctor asked.

_"Rest of? Yes, Doc everyone is fine."_

"Prepare to beam back to the ship," Kathryn said.

_"Okay Captain."_

"Commander, take a different away team down to the planet. I want to find out how a member of my crew fell into a coma," Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said.

"Mum, let me go," Morgan said quickly.

"Is that okay with you, Tuvok?" Kathryn asked. Tuvok nodded slowly. He left the room. "Keep me informed, Doctor," Kathryn said and she also left Sickbay.

**The Bridge:**  
Tom and Harry entered the Bridge. They walked over to Harry's station. Meanwhile James and Jessie were fiddling with the photon scalpel.

"Let me play with it," Jessie moaned. James handed her the scalpel. She accidentally pressed a button and a hole was blown in the tactical console, nearly killing an innocent red shirt. They both giggled like little kids.

"Those two are acting more screwier than usual," Tom muttered.

Chakotay got off his chair and he walked up to the five year olds.. er I mean the sensible adults. "What on earth are you playing with?"

"The Doctor's toy," James replied. Jessie gave it back to James. Chakotay snatched it off him. James started pouting again.

"Harry, are Geordies always like that?" Tom whispered. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Jessie jumped out of her seat. "What did you say!"

"Is it true you're from Geordie land?" Tom asked.

"The writers are as well, what's your point?" Jessie asked.

"Well then I'm going to ask you the ultimate question. Newcastle or Sunderland?" Tom asked.

"What are you talking about, yanky boy?" Jessie asked.

"Come on Newcastle!" Tom yelled. Harry burst out laughing.

James looked at Jessie. "Yanks," they both muttered. Everyone on the Bridge went huffy, besides from Tom and Harry.

"As Seven would say this is futile," Tom said. He said futile with a lower case i.

"Futile!" Jessie yelled, saying futile with a capital I.

"Futile!" Tom yelled, saying futile the wrong way (Americans I apologise if you think the other way, it just sounds dodgy).

"Futile!" James yelled, saying futile the right way.

"Futile!" Harry yelled, saying futile the wrong way.

"Would you four just cut it out!" Chakotay yelled.

"Come on James, lets go, all these yanks are doing my head in," Jessie said angrily and she stormed into the turbolift. James followed her. He popped his head back out of the door.

"Futile," he said and he went back into the turbolift.

"Geordie's," Tom groaned.

**The Planet:**  
Morgan walked up to the cupboard where she found Tani lying nearby. "It was here," she said.

Tuvok and Seven walked up to it holding tricorders. Seven opened the door and a decomposing body fell on the floor. Morgan backed away in horror, "eeew, that's gross."

"It's a deceased body," Seven muttered.

"Duh, I know, that's why it's gross," Morgan muttered. Tuvok knelt down and he scanned the body.

"I cannot tell how this person died," Tuvok said as he scanned the corpse.

"Maybe he suffocated in the cupboard," Morgan muttered. Seven & Tuvok stared oddly at her. "Well, how do you explain why he was in the cupboard?"

"Maybe he was murdered and the murderer put the body here to hide it," Seven said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why Tani's in a coma," Morgan said.

_"Sickbay to Tuvok. Tani has regained consciousness."_

"Already? That's the quickest coma I've ever known," Morgan said.

"Excellent, I'm on my way. Seven, Morgan keep investigating down here, I will talk to Tani," Tuvok said. He walked out of the building.

"Chicken," Morgan muttered.

"What do you mean?" Seven asked.

"Never mind," Morgan replied.

**Sickbay:**  
"What do you remember?" Tuvok asked.

"Nought much. I walked up to that weird cupboard. I heard a strange noise then everything went blank," Tani replied.

"Maybe if I do a mind meld on her she will remember a little bit more," Tuvok said.

"That's your answer to everything," the Doctor muttered.

"Yeah, what did I do to you?" Tani muttered.

"Commander, she wont remember anymore if you do a mind meld," the Doctor said.

"Very well Doctor," Tuvok said and he headed out of the room.

"Can I go now, Doc?" Tani asked.

"Sure but I want you to wear this monitor thing," the Doctor said and he put it on Tani's neck. Tani quickly walked out of Sickbay. As soon as she had turned the corner she threw the monitor thing off her neck.

**Engineering, the Jeffries Tube:**  
"How come we got suckered into doing this?" James moaned as he fiddled with a bio neural gel pack.

"When you fired that scalpel at B'Elanna's console," Jessie muttered. The tube door opened and Tani crawled through it. "Hi, Tani."

"What are you two doing here?" Tani asked.

"B'Elanna told us to fix this gel pack," Jessie replied.

"I'll help if you do something for me, Jessie," Tani said.

"We don't need help," Jessie muttered.

"I'll do it, I'm getting claustrophobic in here," James said.

"No it's okay. It's a girl thing," Tani said quickly.

"What do you want Tani?" Jessie asked.

"Er...I need someone to get my makeup bag. It's still in the Mess Hall," Tani replied.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah and why does a girl have to get it?" James asked.

"I can't get it myself. Neelix is trying to get me into this substance called coffee and a boy would look rather stupid holding a make up bag," Tani said.

"I've been through worse. I'll get it. I'll do anything to get out of here," James said and he started to crawl out of the tube. The door closed.

"Damn," Tani muttered.

"You just wanted me to go because you wanted to be with him, right?" Jessie asked.

"I admit it, you'll just have to do instead," Tani said.

"You what!" Jessie muttered, looking worried.

**The Mess Hall:**  
"Could you give this coffee to Tani when you give that bag back to her?" Neelix asked.

"No, I'd better go," James muttered. He headed out the room but he ran into Tom.

"I didn't know you wore makeup, Jimmy," Tom said.

"I don't, it's Tani's," James muttered.

"Yeah right," Tom muttered.

"Hi, Tom, do you want some coffee?" Neelix asked.

"No, Neelix," Tom replied. James pushed him out of the way and he left the room. "Hmm, now who am I going to annoy?" Tom muttered as he looked around the room. He spotted Seven sitting on her own near the replicator.

**The Jeffries Tube:**  
James opened the hatch and he was shocked to see Jessie and Tani lying unconscious.

"Taylor to Transporter Room, three to beam directly to Sickbay."

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor was scanning Jessie when Kathryn and Chakotay walked into the room.

"Report Doctor," Kathryn said.

"Tani's just unconscious but Jessie is now in a coma. I don't understand it," the Doctor said.

"James, what happened?" Chakotay asked.

"Tani wanted us to get something for her so I went. When I got back I found them both lying there unconscious," James replied.

"Janeway to Tuvok," Kathryn said.

_"Tuvok here, Captain."_

"How's your investigation going?" Kathryn replied.

_"We have found more bodies. They all died the same way."_

"How did they die?" the Doctor asked.

_"Severe brain damage. The first body we found must of been the first victim. He or she has been dead for a lot longer than the others."_

"What kind of disease could do this?" Kathryn asked.

"It couldn't of been a disease. Something else must of been going on," the Doctor said.

"Maybe a murderer was on the loose," James said.

_"No, that wasn't it. There was no physical damage to the skull."_

_"Of course there is. Their whole bodies are melting, eew gross."_

_"Morgan, they are decomposing, it is normal."_

_"Oh, I knew that."_

"Return to the ship, Tuvok. We have an even bigger mystery on our hands now," Kathryn said.

_"Aye Captain."_

_"Mum, what's happened."_

"Tani and Jessie were found unconscious in the jeffries tube. Now Jessie is in a coma," Kathryn replied.

"Captain, I believe that what happened on the planet is happening here," the Doctor said.

"Why do you think that?" Kathryn asked.

"Both Tani and Jessie have minor damage to their brains, Tani has the most damage," the Doctor replied.

"Will they be okay?" James asked.

"Not if this keeps going on," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, tell me when Jessie and Tani wake up," Kathryn said. She and Chakotay left Sickbay.

**Ten minutes later:**  
The Doctor walked into the Doctor's office. The console on Jessie's biobed bleeped a couple of times. She started to wake up.

"Jess, are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, are you on your own?" Jessie muttered as she sat up.

"Sort of, the Doc's in his office. Why, what's wrong?" James replied.

"Nothing, everything's fine, now," Jessie said, she climbed off the bio bed.

A few minutes later Tani started to wake up. She sat up. "Huh? How did I get here? Hey, why is those two lying dead on the floor? Doctor!" Tani yelled.

The Doctor rushed into the room. He nearly tripped over something. He looked down and he saw Jessie and James unconscious on the floor.

"Oh, this is getting annoying," the Doctor moaned. He knelt down and he checked their pulse. He stood back up. "Sickbay to Janeway."

_"Janeway here."_

"Tani has regained consciousness but I've just found Ensign Taylor and Crewman Rex unconscious on the floor," the Doctor said.

_"Let me guess, James is in a coma now."_

"Lucky guess, Captain," the Doctor replied as he scanned James. "He is also starting to show signs of brain damage."

_"What brain?"_

_"Tom, be quiet."_

_"Sorry, Captain."_

_"I am on my way, Doctor."_

**Sickbay, five minutes later:**  
"I think I can explain the comas and the patient's brain damage," the Doctor said.

"He never seizes to amaze me," Tom muttered.

"I believe that an alien entity is involved," the Doctor said.

"Is this explanation going to include technobabble?" Tani asked.

"Lots of it," the Doctor replied.

"Pass," everyone said. The Doctor sighed.

"Well I'll try to say it as technobabble less as I can. I believe Tani, Jessie and James fell into comas when the alien entity entered their brains," the Doctor said.

"So why did Tani and Jessie fall unconscious?" Kathryn asked.

"I believe that happened when the alien swapped bodies with it's next host," the Doctor replied.

"Hang on a sec, Doc. How can you be so sure it's an alien entity? It could be a disease," Tani asked.

"Tell me this Tani. Do you remember coming back to Voyager after your incident on the planet?" the Doctor asked.

"No, everything went blank and then I woke up here. I saw James and Jessie on the floor so I shouted for you," Tani replied.

"See? You don't remember going into the jeffries tube near Engineering and you don't remember Neelix's attempt to get you into coffee," the Doctor said.

"You what? I don't remember that," Tani muttered.

"That's my point. You don't remember those things because the alien was controlling you," the Doctor said.

"This is beginning to make sense," Tom muttered.

"Do you think the same thing happened to the people on the planet?" Tani asked.

"Definitely. They all suffered massive brain damage. While you and Jessie were possessed you both suffered minor brain damage. Luckily it's minor enough to treat," the Doctor said.

"What about James?" Kathryn asked.

"He'll have to stay behind a force field until I can get the alien entity out of him," the Doctor replied.

"Wont he suffer more brain damage the longer the alien is in him?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, that's why I have to work quickly. I'll need assistance, Mr Paris," the Doctor said.

"Sure, doc," Tom muttered.

"Keep me informed, Doctor," Kathryn said.

**Sickbay, one hour later:**  
"Doc, the damage to his brain is too high. If we don't get the alien out soon, the damage will be irreversible," Tom said as he worked at a console.

"No worries Mr Paris. I am close to a solution," the Doctor said.

James was still behind the force field but he was now awake. "That's what the other people said. This is boring, can you let me out now?"

"No, what would be the point in that?" Tom asked.

"Mr Paris, do what he says," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, why do you want me to do that?" Tom asked. The Doctor walked through the force field. James moved away quickly.

"Mr Paris, just do it," the Doctor said.

"This is a stupid idea," Tom muttered. The Doctor quickly put a hypospray to James' neck. Tom gave the Doctor a puzzled look. The force field went down. Suddenly Tom and James collapsed.

"Hmm, that worked perfectly," the Doctor muttered. He knelt down next to Tom and he put a hypospray to his neck. He could tell that Tom was in pain but there was nothing he could do about it. He pressed his comm badge.

"Sickbay to Janeway."

_"Janeway here."_

"I've done it. I quickly put a virus in James so the alien entity was forced to leave his body. I've injected it's next host with a virus that will kill it," the Doctor said.

_"Why didn't you just inject James with that virus?"_

"The alien entity was in his brain, the virus would cause a lot of damage that way. I determined that the alien entity enters it's next host through the left arm. The virus will not cause as much harm when the alien entity is in the arm. Oh and the writers wanted to be nasty to Tom again," the Doctor replied.

_"Very good Doctor. How is Tom and James?"_

The Doctor scanned Tom and then James. "The virus is still at work, Captain. James will be fine when I've repaired the damage to his brain," the Doctor replied.

_"Good work Doctor. Janeway out."_

**_Captains Log Supplemental: Tom is still in Sickbay recovering from his injuries..._**

_"Bwahahahahahaha!" Raichu's voice laughed._

_"Raichu, she's still doing her log," Marill's voice said._

_"Oh come on Marill, we haven't been in this episode that much, I wanted to be in again," Raichu's voice said._

_"Fair enough. I'll join in the evil laughter," Marill's voice said._

_"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" they both laughed._

_**Excuse me, I'm doing my log. Will you writers laugh evilly somewhere else. Anyway, Tani, Jessie and James have recovered from their ordeal and they're back on duty. Wait a minute, Tani doesn't have a job, I'll have to do something about that.**_

"What was it like being possessed?" Morgan asked.

"I don't remember," James replied.

"Neither do I," Jessie and Tani said.

"Fine. Lets talk about something else," Morgan said.

"Oh yeah, I was suppose to tell you, Tani, that the Captain has decided what your job is on Voyager," Triah said.

"Oh god! What kind of job?" Tani asked.

"A mild female version of Craig. Except you fancy James more than anyone else," Triah replied.

"Oh, that's not so bad because I already like him," Tani said. James looked terrified.

"I already knew that," Morgan muttered.

"Oh yeah Morgan, your role in Voyager's been worked out to. You're Craig's love interest," Triah said.

"You what?" Morgan muttered.

"No, not in the way you think. You're just the character that Craig drools on a lot and you're his only friend. Not counting James of course," Triah said.

"The main question is, what's your role in Fifth Voyager?" Jessie asked.

"Er.. I don't know," Triah muttered.

"We may never find out," Tani muttered. Dramatic music begins and then fades away a few seconds later.

**THE END**


End file.
